Claws And Fangs
by ZOE007
Summary: When Emma was in her latest foster home at 16 years old she is brutally attacked by a pack of werewolves injured, alone and almost dead she is found by the most feared vampire in the supernatural world Regina the Evil Queen what will the Evil Queen do with her?
1. Chapter 1

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY REAL PARENTS!" Shouted a very angry 16 year old Emma Swan at her foster parents.

They had just forbidden her from seeing a boy who was known for being a bit of a ruffian. Ignoring her foster parents Emma ran from the house and down the street when she finally stopped she was in the forest that was a good 4 hours away deciding to stay for a little bit Emma went for a walk further into the forest then she heard several growls becoming scared she ran for her life knowing that she was being chased by the creatures that were growling, the growling stopped and Emma chanced a look behind her which ended up with her tripping over a root sending her sprawling to the forest floor suddenly they were on her. Emma caught a look at the creatures attacking her, they were large wolves.

"This is how I'm going to die at the mercy of a pack of insanely large wolves." Emma thought to herself as the wolves ripped at her flesh.

Finally the wolves left and Emma lay there in a pool of her own blood as it got bigger.

"Oh my goodness." Came a voice Emma looked up the best she could at the figure that had discovered her and spoke two words.

"Help me." Then she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was walking through the the forest when she smelt the blood of a human and the scent drew her to the wounded girl.

"Oh my goodness."

The girl lifted her head to look at Regina and spoke.

"Help me." Then she passed out from the blood loss.

"I have no choice, she'll die if I don't."

Regina knelt down beside the young girl and turned her over onto her back supporting the girls head with one arm Regina bit into the wrist of her other arm and put it to the girls lips.

"You must drink this if you wish to live."

Slowly the girl drank the brunette's blood the more she drank the stronger she got till she was drinking in earnest 5 minutes later Regina pulled her wrist away from the blonde girl's mouth.

"That's enough now you should sleep."

At her words the girl fell asleep as Regina watched the young girl sleep she couldn't help but feel drawn to her like she was important and special, and meant to be with her.

When the Emma woke the next day she noticed that she was in what looked like a room made out of cave walls only on a much larger scale, sitting up she noticed that her wounds were gone then a woman came in.

"I see you're awake, I was starting to worry that I was too late to help you."

"Who are you and where am I?"

"My name is Regina and you are in my private quarters no one in my coven is allowed in here unless I say so."

"What are you a witch?"

"No my dear even witches fear what I am."

"I'm Emma thank you for your help."

Regina had to smirk because this girl had no idea that she was talking to the most feared vampire in the world.

Emma looked at her watch and was horrified when she saw the date and time.

"Oh crap am I a dead woman my parents are going to kill me."

"What's wrong dear?"

"I've been gone for 4 days."

"You needed to heal your words were quite severe. Would it help if I came to explain that you were wounded?"

"It might."

Together both Emma and Regina walked to Emma's home where her foster home where her parents were talking with the police.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma cried as she ran to them.

Emma was wrapped up in their arms as her mother cried.

"Emma where have you been? We were so worried."

"She was injured and I found her and took care of her till she had healed unfortunately I don't have a phone so she was unable to call you."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Regina."

"Thank you for looking after our daughter."

"It was no problem, she's such a sweet girl You two did a fine job raising her."

Emma's parents smiled at Emma.

After biding Regina goodbye and thanking the police for their help Emma and her parents sat down to dinner.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Yes sweetheart what's on your mind?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted when I stormed out of the house."

"Emma while we don't agree with what you did we understand that it must be hard for you being a foster child for so long."

"You're not going to send me back?"

"No of course not what ever gave you that idea?"

"Well you said we needed to talk and in my experience that means that I was being sent back. So I said what I did because I found it made leaving just that little bit easier."

"Oh honey what we wanted to talk to you about was we wanted your opinion on what you would think about us adopting you."

Emma was shocked and utterly speechless.

"But why would you want to adopt me? I'm such a screw up."

Emma's mother came a wrapped her arms around the 16 year old and kissed the top of her head.

"Emma you may make some bad choices but that doesn't make you a screw up and we love you baby girl."

The next day Emma was adopted and Emma was so happy that she finally had a real home.

2 years passed and Emma was turning 18 what no one had known was that Emma was changing in her physiology.

The day before her 18th birthday Emma had sent word to Regina asking her to come and celebrate with her and her parents to which Regina said she would.

When Emma's 18th birthday came Regina was there early and gave Emma her present as soon as she was in the door, Emma pulled out a silver necklace with a moonstone in the centre.

"It's beautiful thank you."

Regina helped Emma put it on and Emma gave her a huge hug.

Once the festivities were over there was snarling at the door and suddenly the door was off it's hinges and 8 werewolves where inside.

Emma's mother turned to Regina.

"Take Emma and keep her safe please my queen."

"I will protect her as if she were my own."

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and took her out the back door once they were in the forest Emma yanked her hand out of Regina's.

"We have to go back my parents need help."

"Emma listen to me your parents can handle themselves they are vampires after all."

"That's impossible they go out in broad daylight."

"There's many fictitious rules about vampires that you should know. First we can go out in daylight, second garlic, crosses and holy water don't bother us, third we have reflections and finally we can't ever be killed not even with a stake or by beheading us."

"And my parents are vampires?"

"Yes they are so I know they will be fine after all I'm their queen."

"You saved me with your blood am I going to become one as well?"

"I don't think so a human can't survive both a werewolf bite and a vampires as well."

Regina opened a hip flask and drank from it.

Suddenly Emma started to smell something that caught her interest.

"What smells so good?"

"You can smell the blood?"

Emma was shocked that she was able to smell blood and horrified that she thought it smelt good.

"Why can I smell blood and why does it smell good?"

When Regina looked at Emma she saw that the girls eyes had changed from Caribbean blue to black with a shiny blue in the middle like a Luna eclipse in reverse.

"That's impossible."

"What Is?"

"It appears that you are a hybrid of both vampire and werewolf. But it's supposed to be impossible because like I told you no one can survive a bite from both."

"But you didn't bite me I drank your blood didn't I?"

"True."

"So maybe it works differently if it's a blood transfer."

"That's a possibility although there is a pack/coven of hybrids and a prophecy follows them it goes that the leaders of the hybrids would give birth to a child that would be human until the day came where the child would become what it was truly meant to be, and then the child would decide the fate of vampires and werewolves alike either the child would bring the two species together or both species would be wiped out."

Emma and Regina made the trek to Regina's coven where half the vampires went to attack Emma because of her werewolf side but as soon as she revealed her fangs and her eyes changed to their hybrid color the vampires backed off.

"This is Emma she is not to be harmed if any one harms her I will let her decide your fate."

Everyone bowed at their queens was the only one who didn't bow because she was above both vampires and werewolves.


	3. Chapter 3

For months Emma had been living with Regina as her ward till the time came for her to be reunited with her birth parents because every time they had tried to make the journey either a group of vampires or a pack of werewolves would try to kill the young hybrid.

"Regina this is becoming a pain in the neck... No pun intended."

Regina gave a slight chuckle at Emma's lack of thinking her words through before saying them.

"You are right though it is a pain every time we try to get you back with your family we are thwarted."

Suddenly Emma got an idea.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before but I hav a few werewolf friends that are stronger then the ones that have been attacking us."

"What are you saying Emma?"

"Well they owe me a few favours so I can ask them to be a guard so we can complete the trip."

A smile spread across Regina's face.

"Emma that is a wonderful idea but how will you send word to them?"

"Simple really."

With that Emma lifted her face to the moon and howled in short and long tones then she waited to hear a reply and it came.

"Red says they'd be happy to help out."

4 days later Emma and Regina met up with Red and the rest of the wolf pack.

"Are you ready Emma?"

"Yes I am thank you Red for doing this for me."

"Hey it's no problem besides we are technically sisters what with you being half werewolf."

Red rubbed her head along Emma's arm in an affectionate manner Regina let out a snarl her fangs showing.

"Regina it's fine she's just giving me a sisterly rub."

"Yeah so put your fangs away."

"Red just because I explained what you were doing doesn't mean that you can treat Regina that way after all she is the vampire queen."

Soon they group were on their way 2 days into this trip Emma found herself in trouble when she got herself caught in a werewolf trap set by a coven of vampires the more she struggled the tighter the snares got they soon began to cut into her flesh leaving deep lines of red marring her pale skin.

Letting out a desperate howl knowing that Red would hear her and come to help her Emma fell unconscious.

Back at the cave Red who was in her wolf form prick up her ears and lifted herr head then went to the mouth of the cave to sniff the air with a growl she started to walk out with Regina close behind her knowing that the only reason that Red would be leaving right now would be because Emma needed help.

About 5 miles in they found Emma trapped by snares Regina found the release knot while Red tried to rouse Emma back to consciousness by nudging the blonde with her muzzle, slowly Emma woke as Regina placed her on the ground then Regina bite her wrist and held it to Emma's mouth.

"Here my dear drink and you will heal."

Emma obligingly took Regina's wrist and began to drink the life saving fluid soon Emma was healed apart from a few scars from the more severe wounds caused by the snares.

Suddenly Emma's senses picked up and she let out a snarl.

"Emma what is it my dear?"

"There are at least 8 vampires to the left another 10 to the right and a pack of wolves about 100 paces in front of us."

"What do you think we should do Emma?"

Emma was thinking so hard that Regina could virtually see the wheels in her head turning.

"What is this twisted little hybrid going to do?" She thought as she watched Emma.

Then Emma jumped up into a tree then dropped down and slammed her fists into the ground with such force that the earth trembled sending the unwanted guests tumbling to the ground. Red who knew Emma well enough had been holding onto Regina while the rest of the wolf pack were able to stay on their feet.

Fortunately for the small group the earth tremor that Emma had created had caused the trees in those three places plus the other ones surrounding them to fall effectively blocking them in.

"That should hold them for a while."

"Emma you might want to rethink that."

"Why Red what's wrong?"

Emma followed where Red was pointing and saw that the wolf pack had climbed over the trees and the vampires had jumped over.

"OK new plan. RUN!"

Emma being the hybrid that she was changed between wolf and huge vampire bat, as they fled the forest.

"Do you think we lost them Red?"

Red looked behind her and saw that the pursuers were closing in and fast whilst fighting amounts to each other at the same time.

"No and you'd think that we would have considering they are also fighting each other."

"Ok Red time for evasive manoeuvres Regina follow my lead."

So under Emma's guidance Regina out manoeuvred the vampires and soon Emma, Regina, Red and the pack were on the other side of the forest and they were safe but for how long?


	4. Chapter 4

For weeks they had been travelling and to say Emma was getting cranky would be 100% wrong for she was way passed cranky, it was like she had PMS that was magnified by 1000 but no one was holding it against her, while they were camped out in yet another cave Regina heard someone coming and went out to find out who it was.

When she returned she went to Emma.

"Emma you should come outside with me dear."

Not even questioning it Emma followed Regina outside and standing there was Emma's vampire parents.

"Mom! Dad! You're alright I was so worried about you."

Emma ran and hugged her parents not wanting to let go.

"We're fine baby girl."

"Yeah kitten we are vampires after all." Emma's dad chipped in.

"I love you guys so much."

So now with Emma reunited with her adoptive parents the group set off yet again by now Emma was running low on energy and sat down on a log.

Regina noticing that Emma had stopped went over and sat beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just tired I'll be fine after a few minutes rest."

Regina knew the sure fire way to replenish Emma's energy and bit her wrist offering it to Emma.

"This will work so much faster than resting."

Emma smiled at Regina gratefully and drank deeply within seconds Emma's energy was replenished and they were on the outskirts of the hybrid pack/coven.

"There it is my dear. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Regina noticed the hint of apprehension in the blonde's voice.

"It'll be fine dear don't worry."

As they made their way to the gates that surrounded the compound they were greeted by 6 hybrids.

"What business do you have here?" Said the largest of the 6.

Emma stepped forward her head held high.

"I am here to speak with the leaders of our kind."

The largest hybrid scoffed.

"Our kind? You are not one of us vampire."

Emma growled and her eyes changed to her hybrid color.

"I am one of you. Now are you going to let us in? Or are we going to have a problem?"

With minimum fus Emma and her group were let inside where they were met by thousands of hybrid eyes.

"What is going on here?"

And there stood the leaders of the hybrids.

Once again Emma stepped forward.

"My name is Emma Swan I am a hybrid and your daughter."

Snow White came to stand in front of the blonde girl claiming to be her daughter.

"How old are you?"

"I am 18 years old these are my adoptive parents Susan and Richard Swan and yes they are vampires, so is Regina in fact she is the queen of the vampires and last but not least is Red and her wolf pack if it weren't for them I wouldn't have made it here."

Snow White sniffed Emma and recognised her scent.

"Charming she is our daughter."

David came over to his wife and child and after a quick sniff of Emma he wrapped his arms around his little girl.

"You found your way home my precious little girl."

"HOW DARE YOU ASSOCIATE WITH THIS FILTHY ABOMINATION!"

Emma and Regina turned to see a female vampire who was slightly taller than Regina, Emma was standing beside Regina who upon recognising the other vampire pushed Emma behind her protectively.

"What do you want mother?"

"You should know better then to familiarise yourself with abominations such as these hybrids, you are a queen Regina."

"Mother as you so rightly pointed out I am a queen which means I don't need to take orders from you."

Cora's hand shot out slapping Regina across the face hard.

Emma stepped forward in her hybrid form and snarled at Cora.

"You hit her again and I'll rip you apart I don't care if you are her mother. Do you understand."

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Cora said revealing her fangs.

"I'm your worst nightmare if you even think about laying another hand on Regina she is under my protection, now you can either put aside your narrow minded views and join us for dinner or you can leave but Regina won't be coming with you."

Cora not wanting to lose her daughter decided to do as the young hybrid suggested and put aside her narrow minded views of the hybrids and werewolves, so the three species sat down to dinner and it went better than any of them thought.

"Dear not all vampires and werewolves will be so accepting of this idea."

"We are aware mother we've been attacked already when we were travelling here, Emma was caught in snares."

"You must be careful there is a vampire who it would take 10 werewolves and 20 vampires to take down if it came to a battle."

"He's that old?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"Yes my dear he is that old, he is to be exact 4268 years old, Regina is only a mere 200 herself."

"And how long have you been around for Cora?"

"I am 2426 years old compared to him I am still a fledgling."

"Does he know about Emma?" Asked Snow White with worry.

"Without a doubt and you can bet he is on his way here to destroy her, he likes that vampires and werewolves are at odds with each other, he wants to keep it that way and the only way to do that is if Emma dies."

Suddenly Emma let out a roar of pain as blinding pain raced through the right shoulder looking down she saw an arrow sticking out breaking off the head and removing the shaft Emma took a mouthful of blood from a glass then got into her fighting stance readying herself for an attack soon the sky was filled with bats as they descended into the compound they turned back into their vampire forms.

"There she is. Kill the hybrid girl." Called out one as several charged for Emma.

Just as Regina went to protect Emma four of the vampires went flying past her and she saw Emma tossing them around as if they were nothing more than toys.

Regina smiled at th strength that Emma displayed and went on fighting with her back to Emma suddenly her smile disappeared when she heard a blood curdling scream come from behind her and knew it was Emma, after making short work of the vampires she was dealing with Regina turned to look at Emma and saw that the vampire that was 4268 years old had arrived and grabbed Emma and his fangs were imbedded in the girls shoulder as he drank from her.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Regina roared bearing her fangs.

The vampire laughed into Emma's shoulder then withdrew his fangs from her skin blood running down his chin and oozing out of Emma's wound.

"You think you can take me on you are no more than a fledgling, now go away while I go back to my meal."

With that he sunk his fangs back into Emma's shoulder down to the bone 30 minutes later Emma had gone limp from blood loss, Red leapt at the vampire followed by the 30 members of her pack and Regina led the vampires of her coven in an attack on this strong vampire that had her precious Emma in his grasp and fangs.

It took them 6 minutes to get him to let Emma go and Regina lay her down and bit her wrist and held it to Emma's slack lips.

"Emma you have to drink we need you to bring vampires and werewolves together so please drink I can't lose you." Regina pleaded with the unresponsive blonde.

Emma started to drink Regina's blood as she had done many times before the more strength she got the stronger she drank till she was at full strength and she stood up her wound had scarred and she glared at the vampire that had almost killed her.

"All of you back off he's mine." Emma commanded.

Vampire and werewolf alike backed away and Emma turned into a her werewolf form but there was a slight difference she now had a large pair of bat wings which she used as she attacked his eyes successfully blinding him which allowed her to defeat him because now that she was no longer bleeding he couldn't smell her.

Once he was dead Emma almost hit the ground exhausted but Regina caught her and held Emma to her.

"Listen to me vampires and werewolves if you follow the rules I lay down you can all live in peace. Rule one: you will not come after each other, rule two: you will not attack the hybrids and rule three: if any of you want to be with the opposite species you are more than welcome here."

Months had passed since Emma had layered down the rules and it had worked out very well because vampires and werewolves alike had come together and blended their species together and they all coexisted in harmony and Emma and Regina were married, on the night of their wedding Emma had found out she had the ability to turn anyone into a hybrid and she turned Regina then they found out a month later that Emma was pregnant that was also the month that the other vampires and werewolves chose to become hybrids as well.

Emma and Regina had a hybrid son 8 months later and were very happy.

The end.


End file.
